Nem Freud Explica o Amor
by Annia Winter
Summary: Ele, precisava de uma psicologa. Ela, precisava de um grande amor. DG! :


Batia o pé insistentemente contra o chão. Na situação em que se encontrava, evitar o tique nervoso estava fora de cogitação.

Olhou a sua volta. Mães com crianças de colo chorando, mulheres lendo revistas, homens falando em seus celulares em uma altura muito acima da faixa que ele considerava aceitável.

Pareciam horas desde que havia chegado ali, mas segundo seu relógio haviam se passado apenas 20 minutos.

Não aguentava mais nem um segundo naquela sala de espera infernal. Tinha vantagem em todos os lugares, mas não ali. Ali ele teria que esperar como qualquer outro bruxo. De que adiantava ser Draco Malfoy, o homem mais rico e com maior sucesso administrativo do mundo, em um momento como esses? Odiava medi bruxos, odiava ser praticamente obrigado a frequentar esse careca estúpido que se chamava de ''Doutor'' e esperar naquela mesma sala de mês em mês.

E tudo isso só porque o cara disse que ele estava passando por um caso grave de ''estresse''.

Estresse? Façam-me o favor! - pensava baixo – Só mais uma desculpa para me fazer sentar nessa maldita sala de espera mais algumas vezes e arrancar mais galeões de minha conta bancária!

- Sr. Malfoy? É o próximo.

Uma moça loira aproximou-se dele. Era alta, bastante bonita. Ele pensou por um segundo ter visto a moça piscar para ele, mas tentou afastar esse tipo de pensamento. Estava com pressa.

Draco se levantou sem uma palavra, passando pela secretária sem dar-lhe atenção, e entrou no consultório médico.

Já que teria que fazê-lo, que fosse rápido!

D/G ~

Ginny acordou duas horas atrasada aquela manhã. Era segunda-feira.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente, mirando-se no espelho. Infelizmente, o dia anterior não fora um sonho. Os sintomas estavam na sua cara.

Olhos inchados, olheiras, cabelos desgrenhados, nariz vermelho. Malditas consequencias da fossa.

Não entedia o que ocorrera. Saíram sábado à noite, passaram um bom tempo juntos – como sempre passavam – e no dia seguinte ele ligou para ela terminando tudo.

Por quê?

Não fazia mesmo o menor sentido. Mas eram homens, são todos iguais! Nos fazem acreditar em grandes mentiras, nos enganam, se aproveitam de nossa fragilidade e depois nos abandonam quando mais precisamos deles.

São criaturas sem coração! Só um deles prestava: o Tom.

Ginevra alcançou rapidamente o telefone, discou os numeros com raiva.

- Alô?

- Ele me deixou, Tom! O que eu faço?

- O Eric?  
Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, fazendo biquinho. Mesmo não dando para ver seus gestos através do aparelho, o silencio de Gin respondeu sua pergunta.

- Ah, querida! Não fique mal! - Thomas continuou. - Aposto que você está acabada, com o cabelo desgrenhado, usando aquela sua camisola de vovó velha e rasgada.  
Gina olhou para si mesma. Ele havia acertado na mosca, constatou.

- É...

- Recomponha-se Weasley! Você é rica, mundialmente famosa pelo seu trabalho, lindíssima, divertida! Eu levaria você a sério se você me quisesse...

- Não começe, Thomas! - Ela o interrompeu. Um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

- Anda! Toma um banho, coloca aquela sua roupa executiva super sexy e vamos se encontrar pra tomar um café bem forte! Pense em seus pacientes, eles precisam de você!

Ginny sorriu. Ele tinha razão! Só Tom a entendia, e ele estava completamente certo. Não podia perder muito tempo com seus miseros problemas. Ela tinha coisas mil vezes mais importantes para tratar durante o dia.

- Então, estamos combinados. Daqui há uma hora, no lugar de sempre.

- Adeus ruiva.

Gina desligou o telefone, e instantaneamente jogou a camisola velha e furada em cima da cama, dirigindo-se para o banheiro. Ela entrou no chuveiro, sentindo a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo. Apenas uma certeza rodeava seus pensamentos:

Eric não merecia luto.

D/G ~

- Seu quadro só se agrava, a cada mês... - disse o médico, mexendo a cabeça negativamente.

Draco rolou os olhos.

- Então porque eu pago fortunas ao senhor se não consegue ao menos me curar?

- Vai deixar de pagar, - O médico sorriu, enquanto abria a gaveta. Parecia estar a procura de algo. Draco estranhou as palavras do doutor, mas continuou calado - Vou transferir você para um psicólogo, seu caso não se encaixa mais na minha área. Eu já fiz tudo o que podia ter feito.

- Psicologo? - Draco riu – Que ridiculo, não preciso disso!

- Ah! É aí que você se engana. Precisa, e o mais rápido possivel. - O médico passou um cartão às mãos de Draco. - Marcarei um horário para você ainda hoje. Vou ligar para o consultório e depois mando-te uma coruja com o horario. O endereço está no cartão que lhe dei.

Malfoy observou atentamente o cartão. Não havia nada demais nele, apenas um telefone, um endereço, e umas iniciais: ''G.W.''

- Estarei esperando sua coruja, doutor. - Bufou o loiro, saindo rapidamente do consultório.

D/G ~

Enrolada em um roupão preto, Ginevra parou em frente ao seu closet.

Retirou de lá uma saia lápis preta, bastante justa que ia da sua cintura, um pouco abaixo de seus seios, até um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Para fazer conjunto escolheu uma regata branca de botões e um scrapin preto de salto baixo.

Vestiu-se e pôs se a se olhar perante o espelho, enquanto secava os cabelos. O vermelho contrastava com a roupa monocromática.

Passou uma maquiagem leve, pegou sua bolsa, seu jaleco, e saiu de casa.

Não ficou surpresa ao encontrar Thomas já a sua espera. Ele fazia questão de sempre chegar mais cedo do que o combinado. Ele estava sentado na mesa que costumavam ocupar toda vez que iam naquela cafeteria. Uma situação bastante frequente.

Ele expressava um sorriso grande e verdadeiro, que fez instantaneamente com que a ruiva sorrisse também.

Tom era um homem bonito. Muito alto, mas não muito forte nem magro demais. Ele tinha olhos escuros e profundos e cabelos negros cacheados, bastante revoltosos. Mãos e pés grandes, um sorriso branco e perfeito, a barba sempre por fazer. Além de tudo isso, ele era divertido, engraçado, um cavalheiro e ótimo ouvinte.

Ele era a síntese do homem ideal. E, gostava de Ginny.

Não sabia porque, mas Ginevra nunca sentira atração por ele. Sentia ciumes ao ve-lo com outras mulheres e também não podia negar suas inúmeras qualidades. Mas nunca houvera nada entre eles – além de amizade e companheirismo – simplesmente por recusa da Weasley, e Thomas fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro.

- Então, Gin? Melhor? - O moreno perguntou, assim que a ruiva sentou-se a sua frente.

- Bastante. - Ela sorriu – Obrigada, Tom.

Ele apenas rolou os olhos

- Eu te avisei que esse cara não prestava!

- Thomas, você diz isso de todos os caras com quem eu saio...

- Mas é lógico! Você não arruma nenhum descente.

Ginny riu, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

- E quem você considera descente? - Thomas abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pela ruiva – Não vale dizer você!

Ele fechou a boca novamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Ainda não conheci esse cara.

Ginevra riu mais uma vez, fazendo o pedido para o garçom.

- Preciso ser rápida! Já perdi dois pacientes hoje por conta desse Eric... Preciso remarcar.

- Então é melhor se apressar mesmo! Seus pacientes ficarão loucos sem você. - Ele sorriu maldosamente – Loucos, _literalmente_.

Ginny arregalou os olhos para o amigo, caindo na gargalhada.

- Deixa de ser assim!

- Ora, estou mentindo? - Ela riu, ainda mais.

- Pera só um segundo, meu telefone está tocando...

Ginevra tirou o aparelho do bolsa, atendendo-o em seguida.

- Alô? - Ginny fez uma longa pausa – Claro que sim, Dr. Osbourne. É mesmo urgente?

Tom a olhava curioso, enquanto ela ficava calada ao telefone.

- Não, não há problema! - Continuou a ruiva – Posso dar uma esticada no expediente hoje. Que tal as 19h? - Gina fez uma pausa rápida – Então está ótimo, não há de quê!

Fechou o celular, guardando-o novamente dentro da bolsa.

- O Dr. Osbourne vai se consultar com você? - Adiantou-se Tom.

- Você é muito curioso, sabia? - os dois riram – Não, não é isso. Ele estava ligando para marcar uma consulta para um de seus pacientes. Me pareceu urgente. - O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas – Além disso, eu acordei bem tarde hoje. Uma horinha extra de trabalho me fará bem...

D/G ~

Draco estava sentado em seu escritório. Era uma sala grande, com janelas gigantescas de vidro. Todos os móveis eram em carvalho e a escrivaninha estava perfeitamente organizada. Ele preenchia alguns formulários, quando uma coruja grande e branca pousou sobre sua mesa. Ela deixou um pequeno cartão em cima do papel em que Draco escrevia, quebrando sua concentração. Logo em seguida saiu pelo mesmo lugar que havia entrado.

Era o mesmo cartão que havia recebido naquela manhã no consultório médico, com apenas uma diferença: Alguém escrevera a caneta azul com uma letra quase ilegível, logo abaixo do endereço.

''19:00h'', ele leu. E não pode deixar de perceber as iniciais em preto mais uma vez. ''G.W.''

D/G ~

Exausta, era como se encontrava. A grande consequência de sua profissão: no fim do dia de trabalho sempre estava cansada, carregando todas as energias negativas de outras pessoas que haviam passado por seu consultório.

Gina olhou a sua volta. Era uma sala grande, com paredes em tons pálidos e móveis de uma madeira escura, de estilo rústico. Perto da janela haviam estantes e estantes cheias de livros sobre o funcionamento da mente humana, interpretação de sonhos, e os cadernos que ela havia utilizado na universidade.

Sentou-se em sua poltrona vermelha, muito confortável. Era suposto estar indo para casa, mas ainda faltava um paciente a atender. O das 19:00h.

Soltou os cabelos do coque, sentindo a tensão diminuir instantaneamente. Eles caíram, flamejantes e com cachos grandes, sobre seus ombros.

Ginevra percebeu a porta sendo aberta, e por ela entrou Marisa, sua secretária.

- Dra. Weasley, o paciente chegou.

- Pode mandá-lo entrar, Marisa – Ela confirmou com a cabeça – E já pode ir para casa também, eu tomo conta das coisas por aqui.

Marisa sorriu.

- Obrigada doutora. - Agradeceu, antes de sair.

A ruiva continuou sentada em sua poltrona, tão concentrada em analisar suas unhas que nem percebeu o paciente que entrava em seu consultório.

- _Mas eu acho que conheço essas madeixas..._


End file.
